This invention relates to a hay-making machine, in particular for side-delivery raking, with a plurality of truncated-cone-shaped rotary means which are rotatably arranged about an axis which is slightly inclined in relation to a vertical line, the rotary means being provided with elastic deformable tools which are arranged side-by-side on a supporting arm which is slightly ascending in relation to the working surface and are supported on the ground by a supporting plate and also provided with a joint drive.
Such hay-making machines have multiple uses. In addition to side-delivery raking, they can also be used for side-delivery tedding and for scattering. Prior known designs use multiple revolving forks or prongs for displacing the goods. The former are exposed to an extremely great risk of breaking. Individual broken-off elements enter into the animal feed or into a subsequently following machine, thereby potentially damaging the machine or even injuring the lifestock. These prongs also have an especially aggressive effect on the animal feed to be treated, which is undesirable. Another kind of such a hay-making machine uses one or a plurality of pulleys which are provided at their ends located near the ground with an elastic deformable collar. These pulleys are generally supported side-by-side on a supporting arm extending obliquely to the working direction of the machine, thus resulting in a considerable contruction length which, in particular, in case of frontal attachment, because of the combined construction length of the tractor and the hay-making machine, causes difficulties for transport in traffic. However, it would be most undesirable if the hay-making machine had to be changed over each time before it is transported on a road. The movement circles of the individual pulleys with their collars are tangential which, on the other hand, causes losses in the delivery of the goods to be moved.
An object of the invention is to provide a hay-making machine of the initially mentioned kind which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior known machines and provides a design which ensures a practically loss-free performance, treats the goods as gently as possible and, above all, which does not hinder traffic, thus permitting an especially compact construction.
The basic concept of the invention provides that the supporting arm extends essentially perpendicular to the working direction of the machine, that the adjacent rotary devices overlap one another, and that at one end of the supporting arm there is provided a driving pulley which is connected to each respective rotary device by a superimposed arrangement of V-belts, whereby the backs of the V-belts have a band-like widening and the V-belts which run side-by-side to form a closed surface. The transversal attachment of such an apparatus considerably reduces the construction length with respect to known hay-making machines which, in particular in case of frontal attachment to the tractor, is especially noticeable and, consequently, the tractor with the attached machine can travel on a road or in traffic without reservations. The reduction of the total construction length, furthermore, results in a better adaptation to rugged ground or terrain features, and considerably contributes to the gentle treatment of the goods. However, the overlap between the individual adjacent rotary means is thereby of decisive importance. Consequently, there results an extensively closed working surface for the tools of the rotary means. Especially advantageous has proven to be the characteristic that the parallel superimposed revolving V-belts for the drive of the individual rotary means form an additional working surface, thus further enhancing the movement of the goods.
It is within the scope of the general inventive concept that in such a hay-making machine, the rotary means are provided with respective rotor discs which are provided at the bottom circumference with a rim of individual elastic deformable blades. These blades adapt especially well to the surface to be worked and permit the replacement of individual elements when they become damaged. Furthermore, they are also especially cost-efficient in comparison to a ring collar of known prior art hay-making machines.
The diameter of the rotor disc corresponds approximately to the diameter of the supporting plate of the rotary devices, and there is thereby imparted an extensively reliable support on the surface to be worked.
According to another characteristic of the invention, the extent of overlap of adjacent rotary means corresponds approximately to the distance of the supporting plates thereof. The overlap is determined approximately depending on the radial dimension of the elastic deformable blades. The overlap is favored by the inclination of the axes of the individual rotary means and the slight inclination of the supporting arm on which the rotary means are arranged side-by-side. Thus, none of the individual rotary means are arranged parallel to the ground, but the deformability of the working tools and the sectioning thereof into individual overlapping blades favors a maximum degree of adaptation to the surface to be worked.
It has proven to be especially advantageous that the V-belts of the individual drives of the rotary means overlap one another and, finally, as is furthermore provided according to the invention, that the V-belts are provided at their backside with rib-like or cog-like followers. The movement of the goods is thereby additionally favored in the particular desired way.
Further characteristics, features and advantages of the invention result from the following description of a preferred embodiment of the invention as well as from the accompanying drawings.